1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the fixation of dimensionally stable suitcases in a cargo space of a motor vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
It is generally known to provide attachment eyelets in the cargo space of a station wagon in the area of the floor of the cargo space, which can be use for anchoring the tension straps or elastic holding straps, by means of which such luggage articles can be tied down to the floor of the cargo space.
The problem of the invention is to provide a device of the type mentioned above, which allows an improved securing of suitcases.
This problem is solved by providing receiving tracks in the floor of the cargo space, which are associated with securing means for the suitcases, in that corresponding, positive locking, securing means are provided on the suitcases, which can be engaged with securing means of the cargo space, and in that actuation means are provided for manually separating the securing means and the securing elements from each other, the latter being provided in the cargo space or on the suitcases. The result of this arrangement is a particularly secure anchoring of the suitcases to the floor of the cargo space, where the suitcases themselves can also advantageously be adapted to the securing means in the receiving tracks. Additional securing means such as tension straps, restraining straps, elastic straps or similar devices are thus no longer unnecessary. The effort required for the fixation and the separation is here considerably reduced by the already integrated securing elements and securing means in comparison to known fixation devices. If the actuation means are provided on the suitcases, the suitcases can be accommodated in any cargo space of a motor vehicle, which is provided with the corresponding receiving tracks and securing means. If the actuation means are provided in the cargo space, the suitcases themselves can be designed more simply and thus more cost advantageously than is the case when the actuation means are provided on the suitcase. Dimensional stability of the suitcases can here be understood to refer to a structure consisting of two dimensionally stable shells or to a suitcase design where only the frame portion and/or bottom portion is dimensionally stable, which, in particular, provides for the possibility of designing flexible lateral surfaces.
In an embodiment of the invention, the positive locking connection between the securing means, the securing elements and the receiving tracks is designed so it is at the level of application of vehicle crash stresses. The result is a crash safe connection of the suitcase to the floor of the cargo space, that is the suitcases remain in their anchored position in the cargo space even when they are exposed to vehicle crash stresses.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the securing elements are positioned on the bottom side of each suitcase. The advantageous result is that the suitcases can be stored in an upright transport position.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the receiving tracks are lowered into the floor of the cargo space and anchored rigidly as a result of the construction itself. Consequently, a particularly stable securing for the suitcases is achieved, which guarantees a crash safe attachment. The lowered arrangement of the receiving tracks guarantees that the bottom side of the receiving tracks is in a position flush with the surface of the floor of the cargo space, resulting in an overall flat cargo space surface.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the actuation means have a rotating element which can be operated manually, which moves, via a transfer mechanism, the securing elements or the securing means into the open or stopped position. This design is particularly advantageous from an ergonomic point of view. The transfer mechanism transfers the rotating movement of the rotating element to the corresponding movement of the securing elements or securing means in the open or stopped position.
Additional advantages and characteristics of the invention can be obtained from the claims as well as the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment variant of the invention, which is represented with reference to the drawings.